


The Sheet

by Captain_Amiraca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Amiraca/pseuds/Captain_Amiraca
Summary: Just a short hopefully cute Drarry Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“ Harry can you kindly pay attention to the task at hand?” Hermione's voice was tinged with annoyance, this was the fourth time she had to redirect his direction to the spell book they had been studying. Harry’s eyes snapped back to her, she could see the lecture on the tip of her tongue.

“ Oh yes sorry,” his head lowered his eyes once again reading the spell book in his hands. He squinted and pointed to an unfamiliar word. “ Hermione what does this mean again?” Hermione leaned over inspecting the word he had been pointing at. She immediately looked at Harry giving him a deadpan look.

“ Harry you are worse than Ron at this studying business,” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “ At least I know what he’s staring at,” she said under her breath. “ What are you staring at Harry?” she frowned as she looked back at him. His eyes had once again drifted off diagonal from them. Alone with his back leaning against a large tree Draco sat a similar looking book in his hands. Underneath the dying sunlight Draco’s features seemed to glow, giving him a warmness that seemed to be lost at times during the normal hours of the day, at least to Harry.

Harry’s mind sifted through thoughts centered around the lone boy. It was their sixth year and most if not all young wizards of their age had found their friend group and were rarely caught alone by themselves. But Draco, it was always Draco that Harry would catch alone. And sometimes when his face was still unaffected by any other thoughts or hardships in their lives. There would be a deep sadness like a sheet masking his face. Harry longed to reach out and slip the sheet down and away from his face. Take Draco’s face in both of his hands and seeing even the smallest of smiles.

“ Harry Potter!” Hermione said loudly for the third time in a row, she was finally fed up with his disengagement. Harry’s head snapped back immediately becoming apologetic.

“ Oh Hermione I--” Hermione raised her hand and shook her head. She grabbed her books pulling them close to herself.

“ Potter find me when you’ve decided that you actually want to pass your sixth year,” With that she stood and marched back inside. Harry raised his hand to reach out for her in vain knowing there was no point in trying to reason with her. He had been distracted and quite rude to her attempts to help him. But there was no way he could focus when Draco sat mere feet away from them, with that sad lonely look in his eyes.

Harry looked again at him, Draco’s head nodded absently and his eyes drooped. It was then Harry noticed the dark bags underneath Draco’s usually creamy white complexion. It dawned on him that not every friend group had a Hermione, had someone who was smart and was always willing to help her peers. And not every person could pick up things as fast and as quickly as Harry could when it really came down to it. Some people really did have to study and study hard, most needing help from their pairs. But who did Draco have?

Harry stood just as Draco’s chin hit his chest and he no longer picked it up. Harry walked slowly towards Draco, he tried to make his steps light in case Draco would be easily risen. He finally stood in front of him and it dawned on him he didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish. Draco’s lips moved slightly as he mumbled quietly to himself in his sleep. Harry squatted down looking more at the sleeping boy. Closer up Draco just seemed more tired and depressed, but he also did look more...beautiful. The paleness of his skin seemed to illuminate in the dying light, the blondness of his hair all but sparkled. He looked like a porcelin doll and Harry was almost positive if he pressed to hard he would break Draco Malfoy.

Despite himself, and his inner him screaming that he was being an idiot, he took Draco’s face in his hands. Draco’s cheeks looked like they would be cold to the touch like he always tried to portray himself but they were anything but. They were warm and soft and filled with life. Harry tilted Draco’s face up so that it was facing him. Draco made a small noise from his mouth and his eyes slowly opened. His eyes squinted in confusion, and Harry felt his breath being swept away. Those beautiful grey eyes seemed to complete the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy's features. They pulled all his features together. Cold and warm, and made him something in the middle something hard yet soft, sad yet hopeful. But eternally beautiful.

“ Potter? What are you do--”

“ Do you want to study together?” Harry quickly interjected, Draco’s face contorted into more confusion. The sheet of sadness was covered by Draco’s usual angry front.

“ Potter let go of me--” Harry brought his head down quickly pressing his lips firmly but gently against Draco's. He felt every cell in him come alive, as he kissed Draco. His lips were slightly chapped but warm, so warm. But he felt something more with the kiss, he felt the beginnings of a clue, the beginnings of figuring out what to make of Draco Malfoy. Harry pulled back panting softly finally out of air. Draco’s face still in Harry’s hand felt warm as his cheeks tinted a deep red. Harry knew his own feature must not have been any calmer, Draco blinked up at him almost in a state of shock. For once Draco’s emotions were as clear as if Harry was reading a book. He seemed scared so scared, and the sheen of sadness seemed to slip off from his face just a bit more.

“ Potter why did y--”

“ Do you want to study together?” Harry asked again looking directly into the cool grey eyes. Draco at a loss of words just nodded absently. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the last thing he expected on the other boys face, a small smile. In Harry’s heart he knew he had begun to slip the sheet off from Draco’s beautifully sad face.

  



	2. Very Punny Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just trying to get his Draco to lighten up.

 

 

“ Seems like the more I follow you about, the deeper I set myself into trouble,” Draco grumbled ducking under the four branch they had come across. Harry chuckled and looked behind him giving Draco a toothy grin.

“ Oh lighten up, we’re on leave and what not,” Harry squeezed his hand just a bit as they walked. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

“ Potter you’ve been going to this school long enough to know break just means study for your exams,” Harry nearly stopped, he looked back at Draco gasped over dramatically. 

“ The great, the wise, the ever most smartest in all of England Draco Malfoy needs to study like us common folk?” Harry’s tsked and shook his head. “ That is so humbling,” He said with a mock serious tone. Draco scoffed and his eyes glanced away from Harry, the tiniest hints of a smile on his lips. 

“ Course I need to study, especially with damn potions. If I don’t get higher marking in his classes....” He trailed off a distant look in his eyes that made Harry’s heart squeeze. 

“ Draco your markings are fine you know that,” Draco looked into his eyes for less then a second his mouth slightly open about to say something before shutting it again. 

“ My markings could always be better,” Harry huffed softly and pulled on his arm gently bringing Draco close enough to feel the warm air escaping his lips. 

“ Draco, you and I aren’t Ravenclaws for a reason. And we are no Hermione Granger's, so let's just be happy with the little we can do eh?” Draco’s face looked torn looking at the boy that had managed to brighten even a part of his day since he had asked to study with him, what felt like weeks ago. 

“ Doesn’t matter what house i’m in, and doesn’t matter how hard I try. If what's good enough isn’t good enough to some people it's not good enough for me,” His face hardened a bit, he separated from Harry’s hand walking a bit ahead of him. 

“ Well some people are idiots!” Harry protested speed walking to keep pace with him. Draco glanced back at him but said nothing his face still hard and his shoulders tense. Harry felt a spark of annoyance. He took Draco’s hand again glancing at him, almost expecting him to pull his hand away again. Draco said nothing still but his shoulders relaxed. Harry took a deep breath holding in all he wanted to say and express to him. Instead he let the two of them fall into a comfortable silence. His other hand swung the basket in his hand. 

They fell almost in step, Harry looked down at the ground his mind a clutter of thoughts. He barely noticed the lively nature around him, finding his escape in the quiet of this specific spot often. In never really was because of the beautiful greenery or the occasional odd animal he’d come across though it never hurt. It was more because of the silence, the quiet, the space to be as silent and as thoughtful as he wanted or needed. 

“ Yo--” Harry looked up finally looking at Draco’s face, he quickly close his mouth not yet ready to ruin this moment. Draco’s eyes were wide taking in all the environment around him. Harry knew Draco had been outside before he knew he had, but he wasn’t sure if Draco had been this free outside before. A small smile grew on Harry’s face as he watched the sad blonde boy he had always seen melt even just a bit by the freedom of the moment.

They came to a small patch of just grass, almost surrounded by trees. Save for an opening of sorts leading to a pond, wide enough to be seen even from that spot. As much as Harry loved their silence and Draco’s carefree look, he very well couldn’t let them miss their destination. 

“ We better stop here before I walk you into the pond,” Harry chuckled a bit, catching Draco’s attention. 

“ A dip doesn’t sound too bad, is a bit humid,” Draco stopped, his face was no longer as hard as it was before too Harry’s relief.

“ Well we can, swim later I have very pressing things to show to you,” Draco raised an eyebrow, Harry had a mischievous look on his face. He let go of Draco’s hand with some reluctance, and dropped the basket in his other. 

“ I hope the walk over wasn’t too boring, oh great Draco Malfoy?” Draco seemed to cringe slightly at his own last name, he quickly covered it with a shrug. 

“ Bit boring but it was well enough,” His voice said one thing but when Harry looked up into his eyes it said another. Harry hummed opening the basket and taking out a blanket. 

“ Ah, well next time well next time remind me to bring the limousine,” He laid out the blanket, it was simple enough inscriptions of sharks chasing fish on them. Draco walked around him standing on the other side of the blanket his arms crossed. His face was a mix of curiosity while still trying to seem uninterested. Harry looked up holding back a snort, he shook his head and turned back ruffling through the basket and taking out a single paper plate. 

“ What's so funny Potter found a mirror in there?” A familiar smirk on his face, Harry took a deep breath brushing off the comment. 

“ Not exactly no. But I have been needing a good laugh lately,” He took out a book putting it in the center of the blanket. He glanced up seeing Draco’s unsure frown, his foot tapped. 

“ Well then what's so funny?” Harry gave him an easy smile and sat back on the blanket. 

“ Well you,” Draco’s eyes widened and a flash of too many emotions for Harry to keep track of flashed across his face. 

“ If you brought me here to insult me you’ll have to do better than that Potter,” Harry’s eyes came together, he hadn’t expected Draco’s mood to escalate so quickly. He crawled closer to him and knelt up taking one of his hands pulling it out of the cross. 

“ Not like that Draco, it wasn’t an insult,” Draco squinted down at him his obscurity rising. 

“ No? Then what was it,” Harry thought for a moment then shrugged, mumbling to hell with it under his breath. 

“ Well you...you’re cute,” He tugged on his arm to pull him closer. Draco seemed stunned for a moment almost losing  his composure. He slowly came down on his knees next to Harry. 

“ Cute? How is that...” Harry waved his hand dismissively.

“ Don’t worry about it, we have more important things to worry about,” Harry let go of his hand sitting on the blanket his legs sprawled out he picked up the book. 

“ You keep saying that but I see nothing important here Potter,” He crawled next to him sitting down his knees pressed against his chest. Harry put a hand to his heart. 

“ Wow that hurt, nothing important here,” That prompted the smallest of smiles, from Draco. 

“ I might be an arse but...well that's the end of that statement,” Harry smiled and punched his shoulder lightly, Draco flinched away suddenly. Harry’s eyebrows came together, but he remained silent. 

“How about I show you that pressing matter,” Draco nodded slowly and moved closer to him his body still stiffened. Harry turned the book over, a wide smile on his face, his eyebrows moving up and down expectantly. 

“ One hundred and one jokes?” He frowned and looked back up at Harry. “ Is this more muggle weirdness?” Harry’s smile almost reached his ears, he raised one finger in front of him. He leaned over to the basket grabbing a bag of potato chips. 

“ Jokes and crisps, best way to mindless pass the time,” Draco grimaced poking at the unopened package. 

“ Muggle weirdness and bland muggle food, my favorite,” He grumbled opening the bag of chips regardless. 

“ You’ll love these,” He cleared his throat and opened to a random page. “ My friend says he has the body of a Greek God...” Draco raised his eyebrows expectantly. “ I had to explain to him that Buddha wasn’t Greek,” Harry chuckled awkwardly not exactly understanding the joke either, hoping by some miracle Draco would. 

“ Who’s Buddha?” Draco asked his mouth full of the supposedly bland crisps. Harry tried to search through the knowledge he had retained from his days underneath the attic but came up with nothing. 

“ Lets try a new one...” He began flipping through the books again stopping occasionally and reading the jokes. “ No..not that one...” His face lit up finally coming across a simple one. 

“ Have you found anything yet? I’m gettin sick of this damn muggle food,” He slipped two more into his mouth crunching louder than necessary. Harry nodded and held the book up, his finger following along the thin words. 

“ Why don’t couples go to the gym?” 

“ Why?” Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand chip crumbs falling into his lap. 

“ Because some couples don’t work out,” Harry snorted and began chuckling an expectant look in his eyes as he stared at Draco. To any person else Draco looked unphased but to Harry he could see the beginning of the possibility of a smile. 

“ It was okay” He shrugged pushing the now half empty bag of crisps away from him. “ Anymore?” 

“ Well I have a hundred and one of them so i'll scrounge up some more. But just for the great Draco Malfoy of course,” Draco rolled his eyes his hands snaking back towards the chip bag. Harry didn’t have to look long before he found another, similar the other. “ So I was wondering why the baseball was getting closer,” He paused trying to make the moment as dramatic as possible. “ Then it hit!” Harry waited as Draco’s face went through the motions of understanding. 

“ Oh, well....it wasn’t too bad,” He jerked his head up. “ Maybe a couple more,” Harry smiled reading hima few more each time he got closer and closer to seeing another genuine smile on Draco’s face. 

“ Okay this is going to be another long one,” Draco nodded licking his fingers for the last of the crumbs from the crisps. 

“ Make it our last one, we ran out of food,” He pushed the empty bag away. Harry raised his brow but thought better of commenting on how he single handedly ate their food supply. 

“Agreed. So a man and a spider walk into a bar,” He began, holding in snickers in between his sentences. “ They sit on the bar stool and the man orders two drinks, one for him and one for the spider,” 

“ Can spiders even drink alc-”

“ Shh!” Harry said sharply putting a finger in front of Draco’s lips. Draco rolled his eyes but remained silent, his knees relaxing from their position. “ The man takes his drink he’s fine, the spider takes his he falls over dead. The man puts down money and turns to leave. The bartender stops him and says. ‘ Hey you can’t leave that lyin’ in there,” Harry took a deep breath trying to keep a straight face. “ The man said ‘ That's not a lion that's a spider!” Harry put his hand over his mouth his chest tingling with anticipation. Draco paused for a moment, Harry’s heart rose as he he finally understood the joke. Showing so with a perfect smile and a light chuckled escaping his lips. The chuckle wasn’t mean in nature and held nothing backing it accept for a stupid joke about a spider and a man. 

“ Ah I get it,” Draco shook his head chuckled still leaving his mouth. Harry used his mood as an opportunity to sneak even closer to him their shoulders touching. 

“ One last one,” He whispered, his eyes focused on Draco’s lingering smile. 

“ Fine fine, go ahead Potter,” He looked into his face, startled at first at their closeness. 

“ Why did the capacitor kiss the diode?” Harry asked his voice barely above a faint whisper. Draco’s eyebrows came together clearly unsure, and Harry couldn’t blame him. 

“ What?” Draco’s voice had dropped to a near whisper matching Harry’s, his crumb covered hand brushing the tips of Harry’s hand. 

“ He just couldn’t resist,” He mumbled, again he half expected Draco to frown but again he was surprised with a cute smile. 

“ I don’t think I get it Potter,” He said with a careless tone. Harry shrugged and moved closer so that their noses were just barely touching. 

“ Me either, I just need a transition to kiss you,” He whispered a smirk on his face. Before Draco could process his comment Harry had slipped his hand to Draco’s cheek and lightly pressed their lips together. For half a second doubt flared in Harry’s head like it always did when he kissed Draco. The few times he had, that Draco would push him away. But like always Draco greeted him with the smallest of whines that Harry could swear would drive him to insanity. With all the reluctance in the world he pulled away from Draco’s lips, a smile on his face and a smaller one on Draco’s. As Harry looked at Draco there were so many words he wanted to say, to whisper to him in the dead of night, to sing to him, write to him. How his eyes seemed to sparkle, how puffy his lips got despite how soft the kiss might be, the way the redness of his cheeks stood out because of his pale skin. But he knew it was all too soon, and Draco could run away from all of this before he could blink. 

“ You taste like crisps,” he mumbled quietly using thumb to wipe away a stray crumb. Draco shrugged a bit trying to shrug off the kiss like it was nothing, but the redness of his cheeks weren’t hiding much. Harry got to his knees, somewhere during the kiss their hands had become entangled. He squeezed it gently tugging slightly as he stood. “ Come on Mr. Malfoy, better get you back before all your potions knowledge floods out of your brain,” He stood fully Draco following their bodies close to each other. He still had cringed at the name Malfoy but it didn’t ruin his smile. 

“ Such a bad influence Potter,” Draco mumbled shaking his head slowly. “ I wonder if someone will snitch on us,” He said softly not looking at me directly. Harry paused for a moment before the joke clicked. 

“ Oh! That was a pun wasn’t it?” Draco shrugged a bit, a sly smile on his face. 

“ Draco, you know puns are only funny when they’re relevant to the scenario.” Draco’s smile disappeared and he gave me an annoyed look. 

“ Shut up Potter,” He grumbled quietly, Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his annoyed face. As annoyed as Draco look, it didn’t mask the subtle happiness underneath it all. 

 


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides that he wants more with Draco.

Stolen kisses, quick hugs, and hand holding seemed to be all that Harry’s relationship with Draco had been amounting to. Relationship or lack thereof, of course he loved what he was able to get from Draco. It brightened his day, gave him something to look forward to, day to day. But he knew he wanted more, possibly starting with a title for what they had together.

“ If you want more from him don’t be a gnard just tell him,” Hermione said simply, chewing on whatever odd snack her parents had mailed to her from the muggle world. Harry sighed and rolled onto his back placing the book once in his hand on his stomach.

“ It's not that easy, i’m not going to go up to Draco Malfoy and tell him I want the privilege to snog him under any tree of my choosing at anytime,” He sighed a bit frustrated but grateful that his friends were even taking the time to talk with him about this.

“ Well don’t you already have that ability?” Ron asked reaching over Hermione to grab a bite of whatever snack she was munching on. “ What's the issue with putting a title on that?” Hermione moved the bag away giving Ron a dirty look. Harry’s cheeks reddened slightly, but there wasn’t much lie to his statement.

“ It’s...just not that easy. I mean every time I do...snog him. It's never planned it's just moment when I can’t help but kiss him you know? After he does something cute and it hits me I have no choice but kiss him as hard as I can until we're both bre--”

“ Okay we get it lover boy,” Hermione held a hand up stopping him from continuing his rant. “ So right now the two of you are floating in between relationship and...something else?” Harry rolled back on his stomach balancing his head with his arms and nodded.

“ With the way we’re going we might as well adopt a child together and we’ll still be just good friends,” Harry sighed, trying to stop his mind from wandering to a little baby in his or Draco’s arm. His nose wrinkled and he shook his head. Ron and Hermione looked at each other thoughtfully. 

“ Treat him like a girl then,” Ron offered, both Harry and Hermione gave him an odd look.

“ What do you mean...like a girl?” Hermione asked slowly her arms slowly crossing. Harry looked up at Ron uneasily knowing he was treading on dangerous waters. Ron put his hands up defensively not wanting to anger the aspiring witch.

“ You know, like wine and dine him. Court him, sing him a song, give him some candies,”

“ Take him on a date?” Harry offered, a smile growing on his face. Ron nodded quickly offering Hermione an uneasy smile. Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

“ You can do that with guys as well, in fact Harry is going to do it tonight!” Harry and Ron both looked at her their eyes both raised.

“ He is?”

“ I am?” Hermione stood her books in her hand and nodded, a wide smile on her face.

“ Yes! Come on we have to prepare,” She waved her hand gesturing for them to follow her. The boys looked at each other and sighed standing up and following her out of the common rooms.

“ What can I possibly do now? We have two hours before Umbridge and Snape start confining us to the rooms,” Harry sighed, slipping his wand in his pant pocket.

“ Ravenclaw tower, best view in all of Hogwarts.” She replied still charging ahead not looking back at them. The boys shared another confused look between the two of them.

“ Well that's all lovely but why are we currently heading to the female Gryffindor common rooms?” Ron asked his voice cracking as they approached the staircase. Hermione stopped at the first step and finally turned to address the boys.

“ I’ll be right back, don’t move a muscle,” She disappeared up the staircase. Harry crossed his arms loosely and leaned on the wall trying to think through what she possibly could be up to. Ron held out his hand suddenly.

“ Woah Harry she said don’t move a muscle,” Ron said quickly, Harry raised an eyebrow nearly snorting.

“ Um Ron, i’m pretty sure it was just an empty threat,” Ron frowned and slowly lowered his arm.

“ Yeah well knowing that witch she probably has a cat watching us, ready to turn us into frogs, “ Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit shaking his head.

“ Well I wouldn’t be able to wine and dine my little dragon, if im a frog. So i’d say I’ll be much more safe then you would be,” Harry said a smart smirk on his lips.

“ Actually, if I really asked you two to do something and you didn’t do it I’d say you’d both be equally reprimanded,” Hermione came back with a large blue cloth bag on her shoulder.

“ See?” Ron huffed looking at Harry, who just shrugged stepping away from the wall.

“ And Ron blinking counts as moving a muscle, and speaking, and smiling so you didn’t follow directions either,” Ron narrowed his eyes trying to think over her statement, huffing when he found it true. Hermione simply chuckled patting him on the head before walking off into a different direction. Harry groaned and followed after her with Ron following after him.

“ Are we going to get to know where we’re going yet?” Ron asked walking on one side of her. Hermione groaned like she was working with small children.

“ I’ve told you, Ravenclaw tower has the best view in Hogwarts,” She repeated taking a sharp turn. Harry paused for a moment and walked up to the left side of her.

“ Wait we’re going to Ravenclaw tower? What? How? We’re not Ravenclaw. They’re not going to let us in at this hour especially!” Harry protested his eyebrows scrunched together.

“ And what are you going to do clear an entire tower of Ravenclaw out? Put them where?” Ron asked equally as concerned of her plan. She shook her head letting her curly hair shake. 

“ They owe me a favor so they’ll figure it out they’re intelligent beings,” She shrugged, seeming completely confident in her plan. The boys sighed and simply followed her to the Ravenclaw common room. She knocked on the door not bothering to try and figure out the riddle and waste time.

“ Would you boys mind staying out here, while I negotiate?” Ron put a finger up, his mouth opened before he could say anything the door opened. An older looking Ravenclaw boy opened the door. He pushed back his dark black hair his eyebrow raised.

“ Can I come in?” Hermione asked with a pleasant enough smile. The boy looked behind him and took a step back opening the door wider. Hermione took a step inside, before she completely disappeared she peeked her head out. “ Harry go get Draco will you? Everything should be set before you come back,” Before Harry could ask her any questions she was already inside, the door closed. Harry stood there for a moment a bit shocked but unsure what to do.

“ Well what are you waiting for?” Ron asked, just as confused but more prone to following whatever seemingly crazy plan Hermione had in store.

“ Oh I...”

“ Just go Harry, no point fighting it,” Ron sighed shaking his head and rubbing his hair. Harry almost said one more thing but shook his head leaving for Slytherin common rooms.

As Harry approached the the Slytherin common rooms he slowed as he realized how strange it must have seen for him to come near here. It wasn’t like it was well known or even a bit known that he and Draco were together. Probably not even that they were friends. He stepped in front of the Slytherin dorm room tapping his fingers against his leg. He contemplated turning back and just going to study for whatever magical arts test he had the next day.

Just as he turned his foot ready to leave again he thought of Draco again. He thought of kissing him under a tree, holding his cold hand. Holding him in his arms when he saw that stupid frown on his face. He thought of smiling at him and calling him something anything, hopefully...boyfriend. He took a deep breath mustering his courage and knocking on the door two hard times. He paused a moment with nothing but silence. He frowned and knocked two more times, making a silent promise to himself to stay there. There was a shuffling and steps coming towards the door. Before Harry could brace himself the door was flung open. A tall boy with thick arms and dark hair opened the door, he looked down at him his eyes narrowing as soon as he saw the red and yellow robe coloring.

“ What do you want Harry Potter?” The boy nearly spat, Harry’s eyebrow raised for a moment surprised he knew who he was. He relaxed and leaned to the side trying to see past him.

“ I want to speak with Draco Malfoy,” He said plainly, looking up at the boy. The boy looked down at him his eyes nearly glowering down at Harry. He rolled his eyes taking a step back and began to close the door. Harry reacted quickly trying to wedge his foot into the closing door. “ Hey did you not hear me?” He put his arm on the door trying to keep it from closing, beefy hands from the other side struggled to continue to close it.

“ Potter is that you?” Draco’s voice could be heard from behind the door. Harry’s face immediately lit up, and he took his foot away stepping back.

“ Yes Draco, it's your favorite scarred wizard,” There was a shuffling from behind the door and the large hand was pulled away and the door opened wider showcasing the blonde boy still in everyday clothing. His smile brightened just a bit not yet a smile but close enough to prompt a smile from Harry. He scoffed and crossed his arms leaning against the door frame.

“ Potter you wish you were my favorite. I could very well brand a donkey and give it a wand, and call it Jeffery,” Harry raised a brow taking a step closer to him, still conscious of the possible eavesdropping. Draco took a step closer to Harry and turned to the door closing the door behind.

“ And would Jeffery the donkey be your favorite scarred wizard?” Draco hummed pretending to think. 

“ Possibly, I mean i’m sure a donkey would be a better wizard,” He shrugged, Harry chuckled despite the insult. Being together with Draco taught him that not many of his remarks should be taken to heart, it was much more about the scenario and delivery. Harry glanced around quickly and reached up taking his wrist from the cross of his arm and pulling it down. Draco rolled an eyebrow but didn’t move his hand away. Slowly still he slipped his hand from Draco’s wrist taking his hand.

“ I’m offended Draco, am I your favorite nothing?” He began walking forward not bothering to inform Draco of where they were going. Draco didn’t stop to think just following next to him, they’re hands swinging slightly as they walked.

“ I would say you’re my favorite ass, but Jeffery takes that place as well,” Harry huffed and bumped the side of his head with his nose.

“ Hopefully one day I can be your favorite something,” He sighed dramatically. Draco rolled his eyes but had a slight smile about him. He looked around a moment and squeezed his hand ever so gently. Harry moved his head closer to Draco’s ear dropping his voice.

“ Don’t worry no ones in this hallway around this time until later in the night,” Draco shivered a bit and turned his head both his eyes widening almost surprised at the closeness of their faces.

“ What a shame no one will see you abducting me,” Harry snorted and reluctantly pulling his head away, hoping he’d have a better opportunity to make a move later on.

“ Abducting you?” He lead him up the flight of stairs leading up to the Ravenclaw common rooms. “ Don’t you mean saving you from whatever evil that you were attempting to do?”

“ If by evil you mean trying to study then you are correct in evil. But incorrect in the saving me part. Try switching saving me with planning my inevitable doom,” Draco frowned a bit as they approached the Ravenclaw rooms.

“ Oh well inevitable doom aside, welcome to our....date,” He smiled and knocked on the door, trying to seem the least bit confident, though inside he wasn’t completely positive in his faith in Hermione's date planning.

“ Date? That's what this is Potter?” He seemed both confused and intrigued, Harry took his lack of disgust as positive signs.

“ Yes date, planned it out and everything,” He laughed nervously trying to reassure Draco with a smile. The Ravenclaw door swung open. Harry peeked his head inside trying to find the person who had done it but finding no one in sight. Draco still holding his hand walked up next to him looking around as well.

“ Well i’m impressed I don’t see a single wizard reading a comic book up here,”

“ I have my ways....” He mumbled more to himself then to Draco. He stood there for a moment not sure where to go from there. He remembered Hermione's words and straightened his back. “ All right then follow me. Ravenclaw tower has the best view in Hogwarts” Still holding his hand he lead him through the common rooms and towards the ascending steps towards Ravenclaw tower.

At the top of the steps Harry’s heart fluttered just a bit. On the floor next to the window with the beautiful view was a simple blanket the same one he had used for their picnic. On the blanket there was an array of various muggle junk foods along with green and red flowers littering the floor. Draco let go of his hand taking steps forward in awe of his surroundings. He went to the windows immediately and put his hand to the glass looking around the beautiful view. Harry stood in awe of the serenity on Draco’s face as he looked. Draco turned to Harry a calm smile on his face.

“ Well Potter I have to give you a hand, this is quite spectacular.” Harry nodded slowly the image smiling and happy looking out the window still in his mind's eye. Harry walked over to him taking his hand and leading him to what looked like a place for both of them to sit. Marked with green and red pillows. Despite the colors Harry knelt on the green pillow, ignoring the look from Draco. Draco followed by sitting on the red pillow his body close to Harry’s but not yet moving away. Harry leaned forward and picked up an unopened bag of crisps.

“ These are the ones that you devoured last time right?” The blonde haired boys face reddened slightly and he crossed his arms.

“ They were the only things you gave me to eat of course I ate them,” He still reached over taking the chip bag and opening it up. Harry took a bottle of water and grabbed the two glass cups sitting next to it and filled both up. “ So what prompted you to go through all the trouble of a date?” Draco asked taking a chip in his mouth chewing as quietly as he could.

“ Um...” He swore in his hand racking his brain for a proper answer. He went back to his earlier conversation with Ron and Hermione.

“ Well because I...” Quiet music began to play from behind them. Both immediately turned around seeing nothing and no one.

“ Is someone watching us?” Draco asked immediately tensing up his back straightening. Harry stuck out his hands shaking them.

“ No no, I just borrowed one of Hermione's play boxes and set it for a song at this time,” He gave him a smile and rubbed his back in slow circles trying to relax him. Of course he was unsure himself but he couldn’t give Draco a wisp of that in danger of ruining the mood.

“ Oh well, warn me next time,” He mumbled and took another few chips. “ You were saying?” Harry took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

“ Because as much as I love the quick kisses and the sweet hugs, and the secluded areas with plenty of trees to cover both of us. I want something more,” He looked at Draco trying to gauge a reaction of any sorts. Draco almost seemed frozen in the moment not saying or reacting to anything at all. Harry despite the knotting in his stomach continued on. “ I want to kiss you longer, harder whenever we both want to. I want to hug you in the halls between classes, I don’t want your housemates to give me dirty looks for saying your name.” He said quickly, just trying to push as many words towards Draco as possible hoping he’d react to anything at all. Harry stopped unsure what more to say to him.

“ Then...what would you like me to be?” Draco whispered his face going from neutral to complete bafflement, his body almost in shock.

“ Your...well Draco I want to be your boyfriend,” Draco’s eyes seemed to bug out despite the conversation already coming down this road.

“ My boyfriend?” He asked slowly.

“ Yes your boyfriend,”

“ Meaning in return, i’d be your boyfriend as well. And we’d be in an actual relationship?” Harry could just holding his breath expecting a negative answer.

“ Yes yes Draco, why is this all so hard to believe?” Draco’s face scrunched up like he was physically repulsed by my level of stupidity.

“ It hard to believe because i’m Draco Malfoy. I am a Draco, wizard with a horrible attitude, friendliness levels of a rabid dog, son of Lucius Malfoy supposed death eater, Malfoy. And you're asking for us to be boyfriends?” He asked anger evident in his voice. Harry put his hands up in defense, surprised at the mood change.

“ Draco...calm down I’m not entirely sure why you're angry,” He said in a low quiet voice. Draco groaned and pushed the chip back off his lap getting on his knees in front of Harry.

“ I’m angry because I am probably the butt of the joke in every Gryffindor conversation, I’m angry because I’m the boy you said you didn’t want to be friends with when we first met, I’m angry because I’m the boy faced with shit propaganda every day about you to people who say they know me well!” Draco sniffled, it was only then did Harry notice the moisture in his eyes.

“ Draco yo--” Draco took the side of Harry’s face smashing their lips together harder and more passionately then they had before. His eyes closed immediately squeezing out a tear that ran from Draco’s face to Harry’s. Snapped out his shock Harry closed his eyes moving his lips against Draco’s lips putting his hand over Draco’s constantly cold one. Draco pulled his lips away panting hard his face flushed and more tears threatening to spill.

“ I’m angry because my favorite person in this school and possibly my life told me he wanted to be my boyfriend. And if he is lying to me or pulling some sort of fluke, I might very well become a killer,” There were tears in his eyes and slight smile on his face but Harry knew he was serious. Harry leaned over already on his knees and kissed his cheek softly. He took both of Draco’s wrists in his hand and held them gently.

“ Don’t be angry, just say yes Draco.” He whispered looking into his eyes, the light from the moon illuminating his beautifully pale face.

“ Yes Potter, I want us to be boyfriends officially,” He said a small smile playing on his lips. Before Harry could say anything more Draco leaned forward kissing him again this kiss more drawn out and gentle. Harry could feel daresay he even think it, but love in the kiss. Harry and Draco both pulled away at the same moment, their faces still flushed and both panting for air.

“ Can I be your favorite boyfriend?” Harry asked quietly. Draco looked at him unblinking before dissolving into a fit of laughs and chuckles. Harry smiled wide as he saw the happiness ebb and flow from Draco's body.

“ Well Potter, i’d have to check if Jeffery has tried to court me yet. I’ll put you on stand bye for now,” Harry huffed a bit, he moved closer laying his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“ So is the best i’m going to get standby?” He murmured his hand gently nudging Draco’s. Draco took his hand intertwining their fingers.

“ I suppose so but you never know, might get a raise,” Harry hummed and looked out the window in silence loving nothing more than Draco’s warmth, Draco’s sent, his soft wet lips, his beautiful hair. Everything really. Draco rested his head on Harry’s, his thumb making a circle as they both looked out the window in silence.

After what felt like five minutes to Harry, Draco sighed softly and slowly moved away from Harry. Harry like snapped from a trance immediately snapped forward, his body feeling robbed of its warmth.

“ Sorry Potter, but I really must leave. It’s almost curfew, and I really do have to study if i’m going to complete that test with high enough marks,” Harry sighed and looked up at the clock seeing an hour had already passed.

“ Damn it all, I suppose you’re right,” He slowly stood Draco standing with him. “ Doesn’t mean i’m happy about it,” Draco rolled his eyes but still stood close to Harry.

“ Potter if I had it my way I certainly wouldn’t be studying but I don’t so I must. Not everyone is a magical prodigee like you,” He grumbled softly. Harry sighed and pressed their lips together once more savoring the warmth and comfort from his lips. Draco pulled back and slowly dropped his hands.

“ If we start kissing you’ll be trying to snog me faster than I can say a spell,” He murmured his words saying the opposite of what his body obviously wanted. He bent down open the still open bag of crisps.

“ Do you want me to walk you back?” Harry asked quickly wanting precious more seconds with Draco. He sadly shook his head rolling up the end of the chip bag.

“ No, I think I need some time alone to think. But thank you for the offer Harry,” With another longing look Draco turned and began descending the staircase downward. Harry sighed content, happy, excited, and sad all in one go. He rubbed his arm and bent down picking up a green carnation and spinning it between his two fingers. The tips of its petals were crumbling off but it still looked elegantly beautiful. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Draco. 


End file.
